Stupid World
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: It's after Wrestlemania and Haylie's life has just became a living hell. When she figures out a way to get out of it, she gets pulled into it even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This just came randomly in my head so...yeah xD Hope whoever reads this enjoys it :D**

**.x.**

"Haylie, you are _not _getting involved in my match with Bryan," Josh said.

It was the annual Europe Tour for the WWE in which Smackdown was in London, England. Haylie was hanging out with her brother Josh, who just happened to be the World Heavyweight Champion after beating Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan) in an eighteen-second match at Wrestlemania.

"Oh, and why not?" Haylie asked. Haylie was planning in planting herself in Josh's match against Bryan at Extreme Rules where the two will be involved in a 2 out of 3 falls match.

"One, it's a battle just between us. Two, you're body isn't even ready since you gave birth like three weeks ago. Three, knowing your luck, you'll get hurt in some serious form. Four-" Josh started but Haylie cut him off. Josh was referring to for the past eight months, Haylie was pregnant with her baby girl which she later named Kyla. Haylie was pregnant when she was with Bryan and was intending on marrying him. But it was ever since he won the World title that their relationship just diminished. After that, Haylie went on to start a relationship with Randy Orton.

"Okay, okay, okay," Haylie repeated. "But still-" She started, but Josh cut her off.

"No," Josh said. "Hell, if you even choose to be the special guest ref for the match, I won't be fine with," Josh said.

"Come on Josh," Haylie said.

"No _come on Josh," _Josh said reenacting Haylie's voice. "Just try and not get involved, okay?" He asked.

"But-" Haylie started.

"No buts," Josh said. "I'm being forced by Colonal Jackass not to get involved in the problems that Courtney has against Chris (Jericho), which I'm seriously pissed off about. But, I'm drawing the line when it comes to you," Josh said.

"If I just agree with you, will you shut up?" Haylie asked. When she asked that, she can hear the promo that Bryan was having to start off Smackdown.

"Yes," Josh said.

"Then fine," Haylie said. "I'll try and not get involved," She added before walking away. When she did that, she stopped in front of a monitor and saw the Bryan promo, and it was at the part where April (AJ) came in. As soon as Bryan started insulting April, Haylie walked over to the gorilla position and waited a few minutes and continued to watch the promo.

"Jackass," Haylie muttered under the breath. As soon as Haylie heard Bryan say to April that he wished that she was never born, she turned to face the guy that played the theme music and said, "Play 'Waking the Demon'," Before walking out to the ring with a mic in hand as the song _Waking the Demon _by _Bullet for my Valentine _started.

"Hey Daniel," Haylie started as she walked down to the ring. "Do you know that you are a complete ass, right" She asked.

"Trudel, what are you doing here?" Bryan asked. "I thought you were in the back continued your job as Laurinaitis' lackey?" He asked. He was referring to her 12 person Wrrestlemania match where it was Haylie verses Laurinaitis and whoever won got to be in control of both Raw and Smackdown. Laurinaitis ended up winning the match, and he 'gave' Haylie a job of basically being his lackey. But, what Laurinaitis didn't know was on the day after Mania, one of Haylie's best friends/lawyer Hannah Polito tricked Laurinaitis into signing Haylie to be the co-GM of Raw and Smackdown. Haylie decided to hide it until the moment seemed right.

Haylie rolled her eyes. "What am I doing here?" Haylie asked. "I'm here to get you to shut the hell up and stop insulting AJ. I mean, she's a nice, sweet, cute girl. A type of girl that any guy would be lucky to date, and you just happen to throw her away. Look, maybe you guys had some miscommunication at Mania where it left you to have a shorter World title reign than Big Show, but that doesn't mean you can place all of the blame on AJ. I mean, she surprisingly didn't blow up in your face when she realized that you were also in another relationship with me and went off to have a child with me, okay? I mean, I would if I was in her position and-"

Bryan cut Haylie off by laughing slightly and said, "I know why you're here now. Your here to try and work things out with me because your now realizing that being with Randy is nowhere even close to be with me, huh?"

"Yeah right," Haylie said. "You're not just an ass. You're a complete dumb-ass," She added.

"Trudel, why are you out here?" Bryan asked.

"I'm out here to say what you said about AJ and what were you going to say if I decided to not show up here." Haylie said.

"Oh why is that?" Bryan asked. "Why shouldn't I treat my ex girlfriend like dirt?" Bryan asked.

"Because this girl loved you," Haylie pointed out. "And you didn't even acknowledge your 'love' back," She added. "Hell, you treated me like absolute garbage and we have a kid together," She then added.

"Ha. She's probably not mine," Bryan commented.

_Smack_

Haylie slapped the taste out of Bryan's mouth and was trying to hold her anger in with help from April.

"Huh. I didn't know that a woman who went through eight months of pure torture had so much anger in her," Bryan commented.

"Well, I do have to deal with dumbasses like you," Haylie pointed out. "And with me not being able to fight allows me to bottle up my anger. Now," Haylie stopped her thought as she slapped Bryan once again. "Now, I can relinquish my anger," She added with a smile on her face.

Having a feeling that something bad is going to happen, April decided to leave the ring.

"Oh, you don't have the guts," Bryan started. "Like come on Haylie, ever since you've gotten pregnant,

you've become a weak little girl. You stopped being the mean aggressive bitch that you were when you first got in the WWE five years ago," He added.

"I don't have guts?" Haylie asked. She thought for a few minutes before asking, "You obviously know about the 2 out of 3 falls match between you and my brother Josh, right?"

"Um, yeah," Bryan said. "What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I managed to get a few changes involved in that match. Instead of you and Josh fighting for the World Title, it's going to be a Triple Threat match with yours truly," Haylie said with a smile on her face. "Instead of you verses Josh; it's you verses Josh verses me," She added before walking out of the ring and went to the back.

_I'm going to get yelled at _Haylie thought _I just know it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**

**.x.**

"Haylie," Josh started as he caught up with Haylie. "Looks like you failed in trying to not get yourself involved in my match," He added.

"Listen here Josh," Haylie started. "I got myself involved because I want to shut up Bryan once and hopefully for all in the ring. I have no intentions on getting your World title," She added.

Josh rolled his eyes. "You are unbelievable, you know that, right?" He asked.

"You are just realizing that _now?" _Haylie asked.

"Miss Trudel," Haylie and Josh heard a stagehand say as he walked up to the two siblings. "Mr. Laurinaitis wants to see you," He said before walking away.

"Un-fucking-beliavble," Haylie said. "What does this jackass want?" She asked as she went to Laurinaitis' office, followed by Josh.

"Hey Haylie, while you're going to Laurinaitis, maybe tell him that you made a stupid mistake and you want to take yourself out of my match?" Josh offered to Haylie.

"Yeah right Josh. You know me better than that," Haylie said.

"But you're not ready to compete yet," Josh said.

"Hey, Extreme Rules is like in a week or so or whatever," Haylie started. "That's plenty of time for me to get ready for the match, and besides, it's not like I'm getting myself physically involved in the match too too much. I'll probably just steal a few victories from Bryan and probably lose the match to you," Haylie added.

"But come on Haylie, please get yourself out of the match," Josh said. "This time I'm saying it nicely," He added with a pleading look on his face. Josh said that as they reached Laurinaitis' door and Haylie knocked on it.

"Josh, if I step out of your match with Bryan, Laurinaitis will probably place me in Randy's Falls Count Anywhere or whatever match he's in with Glenn (Kane) because apparently, Laurinaitis wants me to suffer and he enjoys my pain and suffering which somewhat makes him a gayer version of Glenn" Haylie pointed out then Haylie and Josh entered Laurinaits' office.

"Trudel, you have no business placing yourself in matches without my consent," Laurinaitis yelled.

Haylie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed a frustrated sigh. Josh nodded his head in agreement.

"You know I'm not changing my mind about this, right?" Haylie asked. "I'm willing to be a part of this match despite what my brother say or what you say," She added.

"I know that," Laurinaitis said. "That's why I pulled you out of the match as a competitor and placed you as a referee for the Josh/Bryan match," Laurinaitis added.

Haylie rolled her eyes. "Perfect," She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I can accept that," Josh said.

"Josh, shut the hell up," Haylie said to Josh before saying to Laurinaits. "What else did you do with me in terms of Extreme Rules?" She asked.

"Placed you in the Randy/Glenn match," Laurinaitis said, sounding like he was proud of himself for what he did.

"You what?" Haylie asked.

"You're in the Falls Count Anywhere match between Randy and Glenn," Laurinaitis said.

"I'm not doing it," Haylie said.

"Oh, but you have to," Laurinaitis said.

"Well, screw that rule because I'm not doing it," Haylie said.

"Do you want to be fired?" Laurinaitis asked.

"Excuse me?" Haylie asked. "You're saying that if I don't participate in the Falls Count Anywhere match, I'm fired?" She asked.

"Yep," Laurinaitis said.

Haylie didn't say anything except flip Laurinaitis off and walked out of the office. Haylie grabbed her cell phone and called Hannah.

"_Laurinaitis screwed you over again somehow?" _Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said "First off, I got myself involved in the Josh/Bryan match, but Laurinaitis then placed me as the ref then got me involved in the Falls Count Anywhere match between Randy and Glenn," Haylie added.

"_And you want me to figure out a way to get you out of that match because Laurinaitis had made sure that you don't just make yourself not be a part of it?" _Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Laurinaitis said that if I don't be in the match, I'm fired," Haylie pointed out.

"_Oh, okay," _Hannah said as she stopped talking for a bit as she went through some stuff on her end. Few minutes went by before saying, "_Haylie, I just looked over the contract that you have in terms of being Johnny's lackey, and it's like steel-proof. I can't even find a loop hole," _

"Oh okay," Haylie said. "Thanks for trying," She added before she hung up the phone and let out a frustrated shout before continuing walking around the backstage area.


End file.
